It's So My Turn!
by AJMM1
Summary: After Peeta and Katniss are back in District 12 after the war and are together for a hike in the woods. Mature Lemon number three in Fickers in the Darkness based from S Collins' HG characters (Of course I don't own her characters).


(Katniss POV)

Lemon 3:

It's So My Turn!

"All right beautiful, I've got to stop and adjust my leg," Peeta says. We were just two more miles to the lake. Peeta sits himself on a large boulder.

"Okay," I respond. "It's a good place to stop and have a bite to eat and drink anyway. You know, I almost bagged a deer right there," I point into through the trees. "It was on that Reaping Day. I figured it wouldn't be too advantageous to try and trade that morning." I say matter-of-fact.

"I can believe it," Peeta says looking into the woods. "I've never tasted venison."

"It's tender and succulent, you'd like it. I'll make it a mission." I smile.

"Sounds good. Bet an earthy whole grain, rosemary, and blue cheese bread would go well with it," he suggests.

"Deal," I take out the sweet rolls Peeta baked this morning, fennel and maple syrup wild turkey sausage, and the thermos of tea, spreading it all out on a blanket. I look over to see if he is ready to join me. He has taken off the prosthetic and is realigning it. He is gorgeous. His hair tangled by the breeze, the bulk of his shoulders, the muscle lines in his forearms.

"Here, let me help you," I say.

I look up at him and feel such adoration. He received this life sentence of a fake leg by saving my life. I love him so much. I help to hook it back into it's place. Once it is completely refastened, he leans back a little on the huge rock supporting himself with his arms. I'm not sure what comes over me. Maybe it is the thought of Peeta fighting Cato in a death match for me to escape. Maybe it's his ruggedly handsome physique, and how it enhances the gentleness of his strong hands. Maybe he was just absolutely sexy and we were all alone in this beautiful scenery, and I just felt like showing how much I loved him at that very moment. My hand glides up the leg of his pants where it rests to message his inner thigh. Very close to his manhood.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just... thinking," I gaze into his eyes. .

"Thinking about what?"

"About you," my hands move out from under his pant leg as I reach to his belt buckle. He leans back further to give me place. His look is one of confusion, curiosity, and delight. I get the button unhooked and pull down his zipper. "I need you to hoist up for just a sec." He does and I remove all of his clothing below his waist.

He's already hard as the rock and I haven't even touched him yet. "Look at you, getting big for me already."

He lets out breath audibly. "Oh yeah, handsome, it is so my turn," I say as my head makes itself up his thigh to the soft flesh his of his sac. I tickle it lightly with my tongue as my hands play across his legs. He stunned to silence. My tongue flickers and licks from his sac, up his shaft from the bottom base to the very tip. Peeta let out a series of soft breaths.

He stares at me wide-eyed. "I've never had this done... before."

"Good," I say. "I've never done it before..." then I add, "But I think I'm clever enough to figure it out." At that I enclose my lips over the tip and plunge his entire cock into my mouth.

"Oh Katniss!" Peeta gasps. Ah yes, the reaction I wanted.

Involuntarily he thrusts up into my mouth. I bring my head up and down while my mouth works his shaft. I suck softly at first, Gentle, not sure what would feel good to him and what wouldn't. He's twisted his fingers into my hair at the sides of my head and begins moaning a steady stream. I am doing something right. I vary the intensity of my sucking, to see which arouses him more: gentle and ticklish

with my tongue, pulsating my lips I duck him with strong intensity. I start at the base of his shaft as far as I could go fitting his length into my mouth, squeeze my lips taut and bring my mouth back up to his tip, where I would flick my tongue and lick him. I pay special attention to the neck area just below his head, squeezing my mouth into a circle around it and adding speed to my thrusts.

"Oh, it's so wet and hot in your mouth... " he says so huskily, overcome with the lustful sensations. "It feels so good, you feel so good."

"This is incredible!" I smile with his cock in my mouth and look up into his eyes. "I guess I'm doing something right," I say with my mouth full.

I think I nearly kill him. He loses it and lets loose several loud groans. Oh yeah, he's all mine.

"Katniss, oh my god, I can't hold on any longer. Oh, woman! Your mouth." he exclaims. He thrusts his hips up and pushes his ready cock deeper within my throat as he grasps onto my head, pulling me closer.

"I'm, oh... I'm going to..." His hard cock throbs in my mouth and explodes a sweet salty liquid over my tongue.

I got him good, I think. When his pulsating calms, I look to him, smile, and lick my lips.

"You are going to have me hard again in a instant if you keep up that look. That was amazing," he says still breathless.

I giggle, "It was fun... and watching you come over the edge like that. And into my mouth... what a turn on."

His gaze is so intent, "Just wait until tonight, I'm repaying the favor," he says. Sounds good to me.


End file.
